What did I do now?
by Shadowlein
Summary: Many little stories from the everyday life of our beloved thief and detective. Of course it s KaiShin all the way. ;D I hope you enjoy the stories and wish you a fun time reading! :D


So yeah...my first try on the pairing :D It´s been so long since I have written anything... Originally it should only have been a plunnie...or is it still one? I have no idea XD But I decided to write a few more when I have the time and my muse doesn´t hate me.

I apologize for any errors you may find. Please tell me if you find anything so I can correct it. Also English isn´t my first language but I try not to destroy it entirely. ^^´´ So have mercy?

Oh yeah...before I forget it, all characters from Detective Conan and Magic Kaito aren´t my own and I make no money with this story.

Is the Disclaimer alright? I hope so. :) Anyway! Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think :D

* * *

„...Please tell me...WHY are we here?", came the suspiciously calm question from our favorite detective. Kaito gulped but didn´t move from his position. Understandable really. Because not only would he land in a pool with many of these fi-fi-finny things but he would also take his Shin-chan down with him. Which wouldn´t be so bad if he wouldn´t be sitting on a chandelier 30 meters over the ground and holding Shinichis feet. Said detective was hanging upside down and grasping todays heist jewel, a necklace with the hope diamond, in his right hand in hope, that it wouldn´t end up as a yummy treat for the many fishies swimming below.

It all started so well too. But maybe that was the problem. It seems that Hakuba had tought so too because he left the heist as fast as he came to it. Now that Kaito thought about it, that was strange and as bad a sign as you saw one. The inner alarm belts should have been running rampage in his head by now. But it seems they were on vacation at the moment. Because Kaito should have known, that nothing would be going as planed when his favorite detective was near. It should have been a normal heist. As normal as a heist could be when Kaito KID was present anyway.

So he mocked the police force, who triggered enough traps to let them look like glittering fairies, stole the Hope Diamond that was displayed in a museum, changed Nakamoris clothes to a pretty (yeah right...) neon pink dress with frills, matching shoes and make-up and showed his beloved fans what he had done by letting Nakamori and his Task Force run right into the range of a camera from a TV helicopter.

And his reward? He learned a few new curse words and threats (who knew Nakamori knew so many?) that he swore never to repeat again and would have nightmares from for months to come...yes, they were that terrible. Maybe he should give Aoko a hint what her father was shouting after KID? He was sure that Nakamori would think twice before saying anything when his daughter was done with him. Because (and he would deny it later if you asked him) he was now a little bit afraid to be captured by Nakamori. Not that it would happen but still...Aoko would agree with him right?...or maybe not. Who was he kidding? He was sure she would be right beside her father cursing KID...with a mop not far from her...he shuddered just thinking about it.

The only one missing was his favorite critic. That in itself wasn´t a surprise. After all Shinichi was called by the police to help with a murder case. Again...maybe he should kidnap Shin-chan and go on a vacation with him? Or hide him from the world and hopefully his bad karma. Kaito was sure that it wouldn´t bother Shinichi as long as he could get him to the destination of there vacation without him knowing it. So he would likely have to put Shinichi to sleep or pretend that there was a case far, far away from Japan that he absolutely has to solve!... now that he thought about it maybe it would be better to ask the police for help. Shinichi would think that he had finally gone completely insane if he said that to him.

But back to the heist. KID was on his way to the roof after he was done playing with his guinea pigs. He so loved to nickname his Task Force~ To make sure that they continued to have as much fun as him, he littered the way with a few more traps here and there. There really was no better way to relief stress then to play with his Task Force... not that he was stressed but oh well. KID couldn´t help the smirk and the mischief shining in his eyes. No harm done right? Well if you don´t count the hurt pride, the humiliation, the destroyed clothes and other things...but that was beside the point.

As soon as he reached the rooftop all he had to do was jump from it and be on his merry way with the help of his hang glider. Really easy no? So how did it go so wrong? Maybe he should have looked over to the aquarium that was beside the museum. Then he wouldn´t have seen his Shin-chan running by the windows inside the aquarium. And he definitely wouldn´t have felt the need to go over there and demand why he had time to go see these finny things and not be on his heist. That the place was closed for today and that Shinichi wouldn´t break into anything if he didn´t need to, was ignored in favor of his hurt ego. Don´t understand him wrong. He wasn´t arrogant but his boyfriend should be more important to Shinichi, than a visit to an aquarium right? His Shin-chan really had a lot to answer for when he came home. On the other side, way wait when he could go over there and ask him right away? With that in mind and his good mood gone, he send a puppet with his glider on the way shortly before Nakamori and the Task Force were on the roof. He himself was hiding in the shadows. Why did they need so long to come up here anyway? Maybe they were getting old? Or he shouldn´t put so many traps in the way? Or both?...huh...nah, he was sure they were just getting lazy.

But back to the topic. A fast change of clothes later and he was looking with the other members of the police after „KID". „What are you all standing here? After him!", came the shouted order from Nakamori. Kaito was the first on his way down. He had a detective to stalk and corner! No one noticed that he wasn´t going after KID anyway. After making sure the coast was clear, he hide behind a tree nearby and changed into his civil clothes, the jewel safely in his right jacket pocket. It would be safe enough there. Thank god that his fans were busy looking after the glider. 5 minutes later he was standing before the aquarium and second guessing his decision to follow the detective. He just knew that something was going to happen! Shaking his head to get rid of his negative thoughts Kaito slipped into the place without problems. So far so good, thought Kaito and rubbed his chin while trying to decide how he would find his Meitantei.

Scratching his head and looking at the three ways (right, left and ahead) he muttered to himself: „Aw, why do I even think about it? I just follow my number one rule regarding Shin-chan!" What that rule was you ask? Easy! Rule number one: When trying to find Shinichi just choose the place that´s most dangerous. If that doesn´t work look for the place with the most commotion. If that doesn´t work either, there is a high chance that he is home and probably ill. If all else fails just follow your inner Shinichi.

With that in mind Kaito made his way straight ahead and ignored the water with the slimy creatures on display as best as he could. 15 minutes later the thief was standing in a big room with a pool in the middle, many lamps, and a platform higher up and in the middle of the room. In the middle of the platform was also a hole surrounded by a fence. Over it hung a chandelier. On either side of him were also stairs that were going higher in a circle and connected the upper platform with the floor. A noise above him made Kaito look up. Not seeing anything, he laid his hands in the wall and searched for a light switch. There has to be one somewhere right? And why were the walls so smooth? Finally finding the switch a little more back in the hallway that he came through, he soon regretted clicking the light on. What he saw would hound him for years to come. Not only was the pool full of these fi- fi- things! No, the walls themselves were made of many little tanks with these foul creatures! That alone had the thief nearly passing out from shock and not being able to make a sound.

Why, oh why did he come here again?! Through the fog in his mind he could here the noise again. Was that a voice? It sounded familiar too...wait! That was Shin-chan! Coming out of his fear induced shock (he later would wonder how he did it so fast) he ran right up the platform and stopped at what he saw. Shinichi was here with another man (not that Kaito was jealous at the first moment...of course not...) and the two had a rather interesting position. Meaning Shinichi was pinned down by the other man and unable to move. The mans face was definitely to close for Kaitos comfort and apparently for the detectives too if the grimace and the glare were evidence enough.

With a war cry the thief tackled the man from Shinichi and grabbed his card gun. Who knows were he was hiding it? To say that both Shinichi and the other were surprised would be an understatment. „Kaito? What are you doing here?!" asked the perplexed Meitantei and slowly got to his feet. Said thief didn´t took his eye from the man, that didn´t look all to happy but was wary of the card gun, but whined. „Shin-chan! Is this bastard more important than coming to the heist to see me? You aren´t cheating on me are you?! ". Shinichi couldn´t believe what he heard. Really now? That´s the first think his boyfriend was thinking about when he saw the two? Well they were in a rather awkward position...and he would have thought the same if he would have found Kaito like this... but still!

„Kaito...you do know what I told you right? Why I couldn´t come to the heist?" A nod. „Good. The man you are currently pinning down is the murderer from the case I was working on. Sadly he ran away as soon as I accused him but I could follow him here. I´m sure Megure keibu is already on his way too." Silence...then Kaito took his eyes of the person he pinned down and used his puppy dog of doom look on Shinichi. "Sooo...your not cheating on me?" Shinichi didn´t know if he should be amused or annoyed that Kaito used that look on him. Shinichi shook his head. His eyes softened and a small smile appeared together with a light blush without him noticing. Kaito could be such a child sometimes. And that look! As if that would work on him...it didn´t...really! Sometimes denial wasn´t just a river in Egypt it seems.

The thief was delighted to see the expression on his Shin-chan! It was a look that he only showed Kaito and the thief would make sure that it would remain that way! He was sure that Shin-chan wasn´t cheating on him anyway...

The two remained silent a while longer until Kaito shifted his eyes back to the culprit. Then a razor-sharp grin graced Kaitos lips. Shinichi felt pity for the man when he saw that look. Should he warn the man of what was to come...? Thinking for a second about it he decided that no, he wouldn´t. With that in mind he spun around, closed his eyes and laid his hands over his ears. That was all the confirmation that the other needed and soon you could hear the humiliated screams of the man as Kaito continued to „play" with him.

5 minutes later and the man was taped 2 meters over the ground on the tanks with the finny thinks and whimpering in his gas induced sleep. He also had now lime green hair, a rather revealing silver blue tutu many interesting tattoos on his arms, legs and face.

Shinichi didn´t even try to look at the poor man. He was afraid that he would do something stupid out of pity. Not that he would have the time for it, because his hyperactive boyfriend came bouncing up to him and tackled him with a smile and a cry of „Shin-chan~". Wind getting knocked out of him, Shinichi landed on the ground. Kaito sat on him with a wide smile on his face. In his hand he was holding the necklace with the diamond and began swinging it on one finger. Getting annoyed (he was tackled enough today dammit!), he tried getting up. Kaito would have none of it however and stopped the detective with a kiss on the lips. That did the trick rather well actually because Shinichi was more than enthusiastic to kiss him back. Sadly Kaito was so caught up, that he didn´t notice, that the diamond slipped from his finger and sailed over the fence. After breaking the kiss, his mind like goo from the kiss and catching there breath Shinichi sank with his head back down. It didn´t look like Kaito was letting him up anytime soon anyway. Letting his gaze wander from the still smiling face of the thief to said thief's hands his eyes widened. Were was the jewel? His senses returning, he glanced around he caught something glittering from the chandelier. It looked like the necklace from the diamond got caught up on one of the light bulbs.

A hit to the head later, Kaito rubbed the forming bump and pouted. Shinichi was glaring at him! Why? He even took care of the murderer so that the police just had to pick him from the wall! He whined. „Kaito you idiot! You could have send us sailing over the fence! Now what are we going to do about the jewel?" The detective tapped his food and crossed his arms. „Huh? What are you talking about Shin-chan? The hope diamond is right he-...oh." Frantically searching his pocket he looked horrified at Shinichi. The detective looked to the chandelier, the thief following his gaze. How did that happen? Maybe he shouldn´t have put the jewel in the pocket of his jacket after all.

Sighing Shinichi estimated the range between the fence and the chandelier. Later he blamed his foolishness on his impatience and the late hour. Without thinking further about it Shinichi took a few steps back and then ran right to the fence, took it to support his feed and jumped right on the chandelier. Trough the momentum said chandelier swung back and forth nearly throwing him of. Only his hold on the chain keeped him on it. Sadly all the moving loosened the necklace from the light bulb and it threatened to fall. If it weren´t for the detectives fast reflexes the diamond would have been faster in the stomach of a fish as you could have said Magician. What he forgot was that he had to let go of the chain of the chandelier in order to grab the necklace. A surprised yelp was the only thing Kaito needed to jumped after Shinichi on the chandelier and grab Shinichi´s feet with his hands. The chain was thankfully between his arms so that he didn´t go sailing down together with the detective.

„Shinichi!" was the only thing heard before his short trip down was abruptly stopped. Heart beating fast he swallowed. That could have ended badly...looking up, he saw Kaito holding his feet. „Are you alright?", came the question from his almost twin. „Yeah...", was the only reply. How did it come to this? The day shouldn´t have ended like this? He and Kaito should have been home by now and sleeping. Taking a deep breath he asked Kaito with a suspiciously calm voice: „...Please tell me...WHY are we here?" Kaito knew that he would get hell when they were back home. He knew that it wasn´t completly his fault. He wasn´t the one jumping after the diamond after all. Thats´s why the detective wouldn´t kill him when they would get down. And it wasn´t his fault that Shin-chan had looked so cute with his eyes closed and his hands over his ears! He was practically begging to be tackled and kissed senseless!... Were was the police when you needed them?

Later that night or rather that morning, Kaito was thinking of going into hiding. Surely Shin-chan´s wrat would wear off after a few years? After retelling the story of how exactly they landed in the chandelier Shinichi was sure that he would be the talk for weeks to come for the police officers. Maybe it didn´t bother Kaito but he sure as hell would suffer with him! He would make sure of it somehow...maybe he should ask Aoko about these fish plushies she seemed so fond of recently?


End file.
